Protection Program
by Fallen Sakura
Summary: What if Kagome wasn't Kagome's real name, and she was in a protection program...for protection from her craxy ex hojo.


**Protection Program**

**Author**: Fallen Sakura-aka-Uzumaki Ryooki

**Disclaimer**: Beware! Beware the squirrels! They're going to attack at dawn…unless…they forget…again…then, in such a case as that, they will attack on tomorrow's dawn! But beware! One day! They will remember! The question is! Will you be prepared!…Oh…yeah…I don't own, so don't sue…cuz the squirrels will attack you.

**Summary: **What if Kagome wasn't Kagome's real name, and it was her name they gave her when she was put in a protection program...for protection from...Hojo?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Action** (i.e. **gasp**)

_Exaggeration_

Chapter one 

The scene opens, traveling across the blood red marble floor. Clothes scattered across the floor. You can make out what looks like the bottom of a dresser, desk, door, closet, and finally your view rests on a bed.

You look around and take in the scenery. You're in a very large bedroom. One must be very rich to have a room such as this. The floors were of a beautiful dark red marble. The walls were a shade lighter than the marble.

All the wood furniture was made of a magnificent dark wood, almost black, with a etched silver cross design that just seemed to glow.

On top of the nightstands on either side of the bed, was a black silk cloth. On top of that was a set of silver candlestick holders with an assortment of dark red and bright red candles in them.

The bed itself was massive. It had a dark red velvet canopy with a design of glittering silver crosses that hung from the high raised ceiling. It was trimmed in silver and hung to the floor.

Under the bed was a large soft fluffy furry silver rug (the kind of fabric you find on the stuffed animals that makes you just want to rub it on you face all day).

You slowly make you way to the front of the bed. Its only opening to the bed is there.

You can see the bed sheets and comforter hanging out of the small slit-like opening.

Everything is silver.

Your view comes out a little bit as you see Buyo ( for those who don't know, that's her cat) in front of you jumping into the bed.

You slowly follow him in to find a large lump in the middle of the messy bed.

You slowly make you way up the left side of it. It seems to go on forever as you finally reach the end.

The head of a beautiful angel with hair as black as a void lies there. You see her nicely tanned face set in a calming relaxed form. There isn't a blemish on her face.

Her pouty lips looking glossed. She slowly opens her heavenly ice blue eyes and looks at you.

Her lips turn into a smile.

"Kagome! Kagome! You're going to be late for school!"

Kagome opens her eyes. She looks around her small room. Yup, it was just as she feared.

It had only been a dream.

**Time Freezes**

This was Kagome Higurashi. She had just moved to this small apartment with her Mother.

(AN: Souta and grandpa don't exist in this)

They had to 'relocate' after Kagome's ex-boyfriend turned out to be a psycho.

Hojo, he was like a stalker to her, would never leave her alone. And then one night, on the night of her birthday, he took her out for dinner and then decided to take her to his house for a surprise.

He had tried to force himself on her.

Luckily though, Kagome could take care of herself, and it is safe to say that he won't ever be able to children now.

But that hadn't stopped him. He kept calling and staying outside of the house. He would scream at her from outside her window all night long.

They finally had him arrested, but recently it was reported that he had escaped from jail. When they had interviewed his person mate, he had said that he kept talking about this one girl and how he wouldn't stop until he got her. The prison mate took them to Hojo's little hiding place and gave them his 'little' stash. He had pictures, video tapes, vocal tapes, letters, and numerous other things that he had had someone collect for him so that he could keep track of her.

So the police put her in a protection program.

She was going to have to go to a new school, get a new job, make new friends, the whole shebang.

The dream she had just had, that was her house; her old house. It has been more of a mansion then anything else. It had been located in the middle of what some people would consider an all out forest.

Now they lived in this two-bedroom apartment in the middle of Tokyo City.

To say it was a big change would be a serious understatement.

They could have gotten a house similar to her old one, but the police said it might be a bad idea.

Hojo wouldn't expect them to live here.

They also had to change their names a little bit.

Instead of Kagome Higurashi. Her name had been Iva Hiroshi. Her mother was Cho Hiroshi.

Not anymore though.

Now she was Kagome and her mother was Kaneko.

The apartment wasn't all that great. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, study room, and a living room. That was all squished into two floors.

The kitchen, bathroom, and living room were on the bottom, and up a narrow stair case lead to the top floor with the bedrooms and study.

It was all very small.

The perimeter of the base had to be about 30x40 (AN: I made up those dimensions, I'm not an architect so if its not logical, oh well). That was it.

And it definitely was a lot different from their mansion.

Kagome didn't really need a job, not in the least, but she wanted one.

Normal people her age had them, and she wanted a normal life. So getting a job would make her normal…right?

(AN :…I'm kind of jumpn around on subjects a lot I think…If I am, sorry. Hope it doesn't confuse you too much.)

Then there's the new school.

Today's her first day.

It's a public school…she's never been to an urban public school (UPS) before.

Always a Catholic Private School, otherwise known as the CPS.

She'd heard rumors that this school doesn't even have metal detectors at the doors! Can you believe that? That obviously had to be someone's sick joke to freak her out.

(AN: Boy….is she in for a rude awaking or what?)

This school was always in rivalry with hers, you know, the whole sports thing.

She'd heard horrible rumors!

Like they had the dreaded school food that consisted of meatball surprise…not the Shrimp Fettucini Alfredo that she got at her school.

This school obviously needed her help, but she wasn't supposed to do stuff that would get a lot of attention.

**Time Unfreezes**

"WHAT!" Kagome jumps out of bed. She was used to people setting her alarm clock for her, so she forgot to do it.

Kagome went over to her desk, only to find out that she had also forgot to lie out her uniform.

So she raced to her closet to find it, only to find it on her floor because she had forgotten to hang it.

She picked it up only to realize that she had forgotten to iron it.

Out of pathetic panic, she hugged it to her face. Hoping it would all go away.

Only to throw the thing away from her as she scrunched her nose at it, realizing she had forgotten to wash it also.

Kagome resisted the urge to scream her frustration.

She had told her mom that she could handle this, that she could handle the responsibility.

She would not back down now and show her mother that she had been right!

Oh well…it was her first day of school and they probably had a different uniform anyway. She just hadn't received it yet.

So she had nothing to worry about. They would understand…oh ya! Plus she was supposed to be a rebel now!

Almost forgot that.

Kagome ran back to her closet and looked through all her clothes.

**Time Freezes**

Most of everything was red, black, or silver and most of them had some cross design on them. But there was still a lot of other stuff that wasn't red, black, or silver.

Guess you could say she was pretty out there.

Well, she was now.

They said that she had to completely do a 180 on her personality if she was going to pull this off.

**Time Unfreezes**

Kagome sifts through the clothes and finally decides to go all out. She picks a neon orange mini skirt with cargo-pant-type pockets on the sides.

(AN: Kind of like Rikku's in ffx-2 only with big pockets on the side and its neon orange)

Along with that she picks a neon green and hot pink shirt.

The shirt is like a set of two shirts.

The hot pink one is the underneath shirt, it has long tight sleeves that bell out at her wrists and go down to her fingertips. The 'collar part' is like a straight line and the sleeves go off her shoulders.

(AN: It doesn't go on her shoulders…am I getting the idea across? I hope so, if someone can give me a better description of what its sposed to look like, please tell me, I'll give you credit for it)

The neon green shirt on top of that is just a simple tight spaghetti strap shirt. Together the shirts hang down to about her lower hip area.

(F 5: I think that's right…;)

She has hot pink ankle cut heeled boots to top it off.

She gets dressed and moves over to her jewelry box. Once she's done, she has rings on every finger.

(F 5: they are silver! She does not wear gold!)

She has silver bracelets above the sleeves of her shirt, and silver ankle bracelets on her ankles: both have cross charms on them.

She has on 5 different silver cross necklaces that all come to stop at a different length.

Both her ears have 4 piercings each.

The bottom ones are large hot pink hoops.

Next up is a set of studs. The ones that are a glue like plastic and are hot pink with neon green spikes.

Up once more, are the earrings that are like a half circle with balls on the ends. The balls are neon orange.

Last but not least is a stud, neon green, with a neon green chain attached to it, which is in turn also connected to the bottom hoop.

Next she puts in a set of contacts that are yellow with a hot pink rim.

Last she pulls her hair, which is thick, wavy, black and goes to the top of her butt, and puts it up into a messy bun.

Then she takes a wig cap like thing and puts in on over all of her hair. After making sure that non was showing she went over to the manikin head and picks up her wig and puts it on.

The wig is shoulder length and the front hair pulled up into 2 high pigtails, though it left the bangs out to edge her face.

The colour of it is blonde with hot pink, neon green, and neon orange streaks.

Last she moves to put on her make up and picks a hot pink eye shadow and finishes off her eyes with think back eyeliner.

On her lips though she puts on a simple clear glittery lipgloss.

Kagome hurries away from the mirror and gets her neon purple (AN: Is there such a colour? Oh well, bright purple) backpack and runs out of her room.

(AN: No I'm not obsessed with neon…it just all seems to be working out well right now….and it its in later)

She skips down the stairs and glances at the clock.

**Gasp** "I'm really going to be late!"

"Kagome! Here's your breakfa-"

"No time mom! Gotta fly!"

With that Kagome ran out the door, to start her new school.

"Ok dear! But don't forget we have a formal ball to attend tonight!" her mother yelled after her.

**As Kagome runs**

Yes, they still do the formal stuff.

All the social friends 'know' about Hojo. So everything is held in this city.

The police still haven't found Hojo. So everyone knows that if they see Hojo not to tell them where I am and to never refer to mother and me by our real names again. Under no situation must we be brought up, to anyone, whether it is safe or not.

-----

The scenery changes, from city streets and cars, to a park and trees.

Your view moves around Kagome as she runs. The blossoms on the trees fall in the wind that picks up her hair.

This is Kagome Higurashi, and the dignified woman she once was, is no more.

Now is a rebellious teen with a secret life.

**Reaching the school gates entrance**

Kagome ran inside the gates just in time to hear the bell ring.

"Oh my gosh! I'm really late!" Kagome yelled as she ran through the deserted courtyard to the front doors of the school building.

'Ok…I can work with this… I don't have a schedule yet, so its not like I would have been on time anyway…plus…I'm sposed to be a rebel right? Rebels are always late…aren't they?' Kagome thought as she used all her strength to swing open the heavy doors.

The moment Kagome was inside, she regretted it.

The most horrible smell she had ever smelled wafted into her nose.

It just seemed to hit everyone in the hallways as they stood there gagging. She heard someone scream 'stink bomb'.

'What's a stink bomb?' She thought in confusion, she thought about it when she realized that she had heard about them once in a movie. Wow…she thought that things like that only happened in movies! How was she going to survive this?

A boy about her age came running down the hall. Normally one would not notice with everything going on, but this boy was laughing his head off, congratulating himself, and wearing a gas mask. He also looked like he was trying to 'sneak' down the hallway.

Kagome was not going to let this 'stink bomb' thing go on.

With determination, she held her breath and stomped up to the unsuspecting boy.

As she stopped right in front of him, he seemed to notice her. He just stared at her.

" _Excuse_ m-" Kagome began, but he cut her off, much to her displeasure.

"Wha aired woo airing?" The boy behind the gas mask asked. The gas mask, muffling his words.

"What?" then it hit her.

He had said 'what are you wearing'.

It was then that Kagome looked around at everyone else.

The all wore black uniforms.

The guys had on a 2 piece, pants and long sleeves, all black outfit.

The girls wore black pleated skirts that went to about lower mid thigh, black long sleeve button up shirts, and knee high black socks.

Both sexes wore black shoes.

They all even had black hair.

Kagome became very conscious to the fact that she was wearing all neon colors…even her hair!

Not to mention that her skirt was about half the length theirs was and all her leg was exposed _and_ all her clothes were tight!

Not only to top it off that none off the people here had so much as a watch on for jewelry and none of the girls wore make up.

'Am I at the wrong school? God I feel so out of place…they seem even stricter then the CPS that I went to.

"Eh…well…" Kagome looked around nervously.

"Ay! Ur erfek!" the outburst came from the guy in the gas mask.

"Erfek? OH! Perfect!…Perfect? Perfect for wha-" Kagome began perplexed but before she could get the whole question out of her mouth, the guy had grabbed her hand and was dragging her back down the hall.

'Great Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into now?'

Well there you go! Another story! Don't know when I'll update on this, it was kinda written on impulse…so it might take a while. It will get updated on though!

So start your voting! Who do you want for pairings? AND BONUS QUESTION! Whoever answers this right will get….hmm….to pick out of these prizes! (the first 3 ppl to get it right gets the prize)

Prizes:

Help write the story (get to buddy up to write it kinda thing)

Get to pick Kagome's ball gown

Get to pick who everyone is paired with

Get a picture of Kagome ( address is needed for that…I don't have a scanner)

In the outfit that you want and the hair that you want (it might not be perfect)

Get to pick what happend in the next chap

Get your Charater put in the story

Get me to write a story that you want.

Other of your choice (within reason)

Note that is one prize is picked already, you cannot pick it. If you are someone without an account on then you need to leave your email address so I can reach you.

The question is: Who is the guy in the gas mask?

Good luck!


End file.
